An offer you can't refuse
by Meowzy-chan
Summary: Ashura has awakened and is after Fai. Kurogane steps in to protect him, but what if Ashura makes him an offer he can't refuse? ,,a touch of KuroXFai,,
1. Chapter 1

Tsubasa reservoir chronicle, An offer you can't refuse.

Disclaimer:

I dont own Tsubasa reservoir chronicle, or the characters…

Chapter one.

"Kuro-muu! Wait up!"

The gang had arrived in a new dimension a few days ago. It was a large trading port. Using Sakura's amazing luck at gambling, they had once again gotten enough money for a decent hotel, and some native clothes. And now they had spread out in search of Sakura's feather because, once again, Mokona did feel some sort of strong magic, but could not pinpoint where it was coming from. Kurogane and Fai were walking along the docks, looking for anything suspicious.

"You should just walk faster!" Kurogane called back at the mage, who was running along behind him.

"You are so mean Kuro-wa!" Fai grinned his usual grin.

"It's Kurogane dammit!" the ninja retorted.

"Maybe we should just stop and ask some people?" Fai suggested, as they reached an open docking space. The sea was beautiful and blue. Kurogane snorted.

"Okay fine! Let's ask that guy, he looks suspicious." He said, pointing to a man with long black hair, and a matching black and white cloak. He was standing with his back to them, and appeared to be looking for something. Fai stared at him.

"Hey, are you coming or what?" Kurogane asked, already approaching the guy.

"Kuro-ni! Wait!" Fai called after him, but Kurogane ignored him and kept walking, so the mage quickly dove behind a large crate.

"Oi! You there!" Kurogane shouted, and the man turned to face him. His forehead was marked with jewels, and his eyes were like ice.

"Did you see any strange feathers here? Cause some silly girl lost her memories, in the form of feathers and-" Kurogane ranted on about how he was dragged along on this wild goose chase, when he just wanted to return to his own dimension. He didn't notice that the stranger was only half listening. In the background, Fai was tiptoeing in the other direction, as quietly as possible.

"Hold it right there Flowright! You think I wouldn't recognise your ass after all this time?" the man shouted suddenly, staring over Kurogane's shoulder. Fai froze in his tracks and turned around, wearing his usual grin.

"Ashura! Hi! How've you been?" he asked, waving merrily. The stranger pushed Kurogane aside and strode towards Fai menacingly.

"You know perfectly well how I've been! What were you thinking, putting me in a hibernative sleeping state?" he shouted.

"Well I-"

"And then locking me in a coffin and throwing me into a pond!" the man raged on.

"It was for your own good!" Fai stuttered.

"My own good! You know very well I'm claustrophobic!"

"Hold on here, you know each other?" Kurogane asked, stepping in.

"Know him? He's my boyfriend!" the man named Ashura shouted. Kurogane's jaw dropped.

"Ex-boyfriend!" Fai corrected him.

"Nobody dumps Ashura! Come on, we're going back to Celes!" Ashura shouted, grabbing Fai's wrist.

"No way!" Fai said, trying to pull himself free.

"Yes way!"

"Listen, if the guy says he doesn't wanna go, he doesn't wanna go!" Kurogane said viciously, and he punched Ashura in the stomach. The king immediately let go of Fai.

"Kuro-fa to the rescue!" Fai sang happily.

"I see, so you're protecting him are you? Well, no matter. I will have what is mine!" Ashura shouted, and he disappeared in a bang and a wisp of smoke.

"Jeez, what an ego!" Kurogane muttered.

"Almost as big as yours, eh Kuro-nyu?" Fai asked happily.

"Don't you Kuro-nyu me! You've got some explaining to do!" Kurogane shouted, rounding on Fai.

After thirty minutes they were back in the hotelroom. Syaoran and Sakura hadn't returned yet, so they had the place to themselves. For some reason Kurogane couldn't understand, Fai found this very amusing. But then again, the guy found nearly everything amusing.

"So what's the deal with this Ashura fellow?" Kurogane demanded.

"Well, we used to… date… That is, until his ego grew too big for my likeness." Fai started explaining over a cup of tea. "So I dumped him. I tried to soften the blow a bit by making him dinner. Sadly, he took it the wrong way and flipped. Nearly destroyed the palace. Luckily, I had prepared a plan B. Some powerful sleeping magic. I sealed him in a glass coffin, at the bottom of the celestial pond. And then I-"

"Ran away like a little pansie." Kurogane finished for him.

"Well yes." Fai nodded.

"And he's after you."

"Again, yes. You're a smart one, Kuro-win!" Fai said happily. Kurogane was annoyed by the way the mage continued to grin. As though it didn't bother him at all.

"It's Kurogane!" he grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsubasa reservoir chronicle, An offer you can't refuse.

Chapter two.

The next day, Kurogane was sitting on a terrace, enjoying a sandwich. He had told the others he was going to look for information about the feather, but so far, he had talked to only one person, and that was the waiter. He stared into the ocean, thinking deeply, in that Kurogane way of his.

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked a voice. Kurogane looked up to see Ashura, who was already sitting down.

"As a matter of fact I do." Kurogane grumbled, getting to his feet.

"Oh, that's too bad. I have a proposition for you." Ashura said, taking a file out of his pocket and staring at his nails.

"A proposition? You think I'm stupid?" Kurogane asked, glaring at the king.

"Well yes. But I suggest you hear me out." Ashura said, now filing his nails. A long silence followed, and Kurogane sat down again.

"Wise decision. Hey waiter!" Ashura shouted, waving his hand. The waiter, who looked just like Touya came walking towards them.

"What can I do for you?" He asked in his usual mood.

"I'll have a ham cheese sandwich." Ashura ordered, smiling wickedly. Touya shrugged and walked back to the kitchens. "You wont mind paying for me would you Kuro-pun? I'm financially bankrupt in this dimension." The king asked sweetly.

"It's Kurogane dammit! What's with you Celes people!"

"We eat a lot of sugar." Ashura said simply. "So anyway, I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse."

That evening, two lone persons stood by the docks. Night had already fallen, and the moon was reflected on the salty water.

"So what did you have to tell me Kuro-boo?" Fai asked in his usual happy voice.

"Funny story really. I saw Ashura today." Kurogane began.

"Oh, you did?" Fai asked, in the same voice.

"Yeah, he said he had a proposition for me. Said he could get me back to my own dimension if I handed you over to him!" Kurogane said, and he laughed. Fai giggled slightly.

"He even made me pay for his lunch!" he continued, and both laughed even harder.

"And here's the funny part! I accepted!" Kurogane said, still laughing.

"Hahah! Wait-what?" Fai asked, stopping in mid-laugh. There was a moment of silence and then "Hohoh, that's a good one Kuro-myuu! You nearly had me there!"

"No, it's not a joke." Kurogane said simply. Fai looked down to see that his hands had been cuffed.

"When did you-"

"A very good job Kuro-rin!" said a voice. Ashura suddenly stepped out of the shadows of a tall building. Fai gasped and stared back at Kurogane, who in his turn was glaring at Ashura.

"It's Kurogane dammit! You Celes people are all nuts! Now keep your side of the bargain."

"Very well, very well. Here, take this pendant. It can transport one person to the dimension of his choice. But it can only be used once." Ashura said, dropping a pink pendant in Kurogane's hand.

"Kuro-nin! You can't do this!" Fai pleaded, but the ninja ignored him.

"A pink necklace? Could it be any more girly?" he growled, but he pocketed it anyway.

"Now Fai, say goodbye to your friend. We have a long night ahead of us." Ashura whispered, putting his hand on Fai's shoulder.

"Argh! Kuro-moh! Help me!" Fai begged, but Kurogane turned away. "Nooo! Help! Kurogane!" the mage shrieked, and there was a loud bang. The ninja turned around to see a wisp of smoke clearing away. Had Fai just called him Kurogane? Nah, it was probably his imagination.

Kurogane returned to the hotelroom to find Syaoran and Sakura playing a game of chess. Even though Sakura didn't know the rules, she was defeating her little friend easily. Mokona was cheering them both on from the sidelines with a hyperactive dance.

"Hey Kurogane. Have you seen Fai?" Syaoran asked, looking up.

"No, I haven't." Kurogane said gruffly, walking on to his own room. He shut the door behind him and sat down on the bed. What was that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach? Was it guilt, or just that sandwich? Well, it didn't matter now. He was going home. The ninja reached into his pocket and pulled out the girly pink pendant. Suddenly, he was reminded of the curse Tomoyo had laid on him. It was there to ensure that he refrained from wasting any more innocent lives. Every time he killed someone, his strength would weaken.

"Oh brother…" he muttered, staring at the necklace. He then reluctantly hung it around his neck, concentrating on the dimension he wanted to go to. A large portal opened underneath his feet, and he was sucked in.

"Argh! Not again!" he shouted, as he sank through the floor to appear in another dimension.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsubasa reservoir chronicle, An offer you can't refuse.

Chapter three.

Kurogane fell to the floor of an abandoned palace hall. It was so cold, his breath rose before him like a cloud. He got up and started walking forwards, the sound of his footsteps echoing off the walls.

"What a depressing dump." Kurogane muttered.

Suddenly, his was blocked by a girl with long blond hair. She had strange ears, as though she was half animal.

"Welcome to Ceres, brave traveller. I'm-"

"A demon!" Kurogane shouted, taking a defense pose. The girl sighed.

"I'm no demon."

"Yes you are! Those ears prove that you are some magical beast!" Kurogane said, pointing at her. The girl seemed to fill with indignation.

"I am indeed a magical creature, but I am no beast!" she replied angrily.

"That's what they all say, and then the next second, they bite your head off!"

"Do I look like I am capable of biting off that humongous head of yours? And besides, if you keep acting like that, I won't even bother taking you to my master." The girl retorted.

"Your master? Take me to him now!" Kurogane commanded, standing up straight again.

"Apologize."

"What?"

"Apologize for calling me a beast. My name is Chii!"

"Fine fine! I'm sorry! Now hurry!" Kurogane said in an annoyed voice.

"I suppose that'll do. Follow me." Chii said, and she turned around, beckoning the ninja to follow her. They went up a whole bunch of stairs, occasionally crossing through a hall to go up even more stairs.

"Haven't they ever heard of elevators here?" Kurogane hissed, as they started to go up another staircase.

"E-le-va-tors? No… but don't worry, we're almost halfway" Chii said. Kurogane groaned.

After 30 minutes of walking, they finally reached the top floor. It was a circular room without walls, and the roof was supported by several stone pillars. In the centre of the room was a deep pond. Its surface was as smooth as glass.

"The celestial pond." Chii said, walking over to it and sitting down next it.

"So, where is your master?" Kurogane asked, glaring at the girl. The girl was about to answer when a voice behind Kurogane stopped her.

"Kuro-tan! And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Ashura!" Kurogane shouted, whipping round to face the king. "I've changed my mind about our deal."

"Well, too late now. It looks like you've already used the pendant, and our deal was… non refundable." The king said smiling.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to take Fai from your dead hands and- hold on, where is he anyway?" Kurogane asked, looking around.

"In there." Ashura responded, pointing at the pond with his thumb. "He's doing some thinking about what he did to me."

Kurogane ran over to the pond and peered in. At the very bottom, inside a glass coffin, was Fai. He looked a bit bored. When he saw Kurogane however, he waved merrily.

"That's pretty mean." Kurogane admitted.

"Hey, you're telling me? I had to hover over this thing for months, to make sure the king wouldn't awaken." Chii said grumpily.

"Didn't do a very good job now did you?" Kurogane retorted. Chii stuck out her tongue in response.

"I only left for a minute to get something to eat."

"Well, let's get this over with then." The ninja said. His hand automatically moved to the hilt of his sword, but then he remembered he didn't have one anymore. "Oh, will you look at that? I think I left something in the oven. Excuse me for a moment." He said, turning towards the stairs.

"Not so fast Kuro-sho!" Ashura said. Kurogane froze. He had finally snapped.

"That is it! I have had it with these damn nicknames! My name is Kurogane! Is that so hard to remember! I will beat you to a pulp and etch my name into your scrawny ass with your own teeth!" he roared, turning to face the king once again.

"Bring it!" Ashura said, complete with the handsignal. Chii pulled out some popcorn to watch the climactic battle of doom.

"You are going down!" the ninja shouted, running towards Ashura, his fist raised. The king however, merely jumped aside and shot an energy ball at Kurogane. It barely missed the target and went flying through one of the pillars, leaving a large hole.

"Holy crap!" Kurogane shouted, jumping to the left to avoid another blast. Soon, the air was filled with battle, as Kurogane shot across the room, trying to avoid getting hit and in the meantime get close to the king.

"Hm… great battle, great popcorn." Chii said happily.

Suddenly, one of the energy blasts went astray and shot into the pond, breaking the smooth surface. Nobody but Fai noticed, since it landed just next to the coffin. The impact caused the glass to crack, creating a little hole. The coffin slowly started to fill up with water.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsubasa reservoir chronicle, An offer you can't refuse.

Chapter four.

The battle raged on in the large palace hall.

"You can't beat me Kuro-nin! I am your father!" Ashura shouted, firing another blast.

"Oh my god, really?" Kurogane asked, stopping in midair.

"Nah, I'm just messin' with ya." Ashura admitted, and Kurogane cursed loudly, falling the floor just inches away from where the last blast landed.

"Hey you! I've got a message for you!" Chii called suddenly.

"I'm kinda busy now!" Kurogane shouted back, diving behind one of the pillars to avoid getting hit.

"It's from my master."

"What does he want?" Kurogane sighed, throwing a pebble at Ashura, who got hit in the eye and cursed loudly.

"He says the coffin is filling up with water, and you should come save him now because his clothes are getting wet." Chii said simply.

"Well I obviously can't go now! You save him!" Kurogane shouted, running out from behind the pillar and towards the king.

"I can't swim." The girl responded shrugging.

"Better get this over with fast then." Kurogane said, pulling back his fist and punching Ashura in the face.

"You bastard!" the king shouted, slapping the ninja in return. Soon, both men were enraged in a bitchslap extravaganza. After watching for a bit in amusement, Chii let out a slight cough.

"Oh right." Kurogane mumbled, tugging Ashura's hair one last time. "Oh my god! Look behind you!" he shouted, clasping a hand in front of his mouth and pointing at something behind Ashura. The king looked back in confusion, and Kurogane took this time to kick him hard in the stomach, Syaoran style. Ashura flew back and hit one of the pillars, where he sank to the floor.

Kurogane ran over to the pond, and peered at the bottom. The coffin was almost filled with water, and Fai was desperately trying to push the lid off. The ninja wasted no time and jumped into the water, splashing Chii while doing so. She cursed loudly, but Kurogane didn't hear. He swam over to the coffin, that was by now completely filled with water. Fai was holding his breath, and grinning at the ninja at the same time. Again, it bothered Kurogane that Fai could smile like nothing was wrong. He tried to move the lid, but it was no good. The damn thing was extremely heavy. Fai was slowly turning a shade of blue, due to lack of oxygen. Kurogane quickly looked around for anything he could use to open the coffin. A big rock caught his eye. It must've been part of a pillar, until said pillar exploded. He quickly swam over to it and grabbed it. It was a bit too heavy, but it had to do. He dragged it back to the coffin to notice that Fai's eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving at all anymore. Kurogane cursed inwardly and raised the rock, bringing it down again on the coffin lid. A large crack appeared. Kurogane had to smash the lid atleast two more times before it shattered. He quickly pulled the mage out of the glass shards and tried to pull him back to the surface, as he was now running out of air himself. The mage was heavier than he looked, but Kurogane was no quitter. At last they reached the surface, and Kurogane gasped for breath as he swam to the edge of the pond, dragging Fai along. Chii pulled her master out of the water, completely ignoring the ninja as she laid Fai down on the cold ground.

"He's not breathing..." she said anxiously, as Kurogane climbed out the pond and ran over to her.  
"Dammit!" Kurogane shouted, crouching down next to the mage too and bringing his fist down on the ground. he was too late. And it was also his fault. Not only did he have Fai's death on his conscience, but he had also wasted his only chance to get home. This was unacceptable.

"Move aside girl!" Kurogane said, pushing Chii away. She fell backwards with a loud "Oof!"

"Hey, what's the big idea?" She shouted, sitting up again and rubbing the back of her head. Though what she saw next didn't please her at all. Kurogane was pinching Fai's nose and brought his mouth down on the mage's. Chii, completely misreading the scene, ran over there and pulled Kurogane off again.

"Stop that you creep! You necrophile! Ewww!" she shrieked, dragging Kurogane away.

"Let go you fool! Have you never heard of CPR?" Kurogane shouted, pulling himself free from Chii's grip.

"CPR?" Chii repeated, blinking. In the background, Fai suddenly started coughing.

"Master! You're alive!" Chii shouted happily, and Kurogane crawled over to him. Fai blinked for a second, and then squealed something Kurogane couldn't understand, giving him a rib-cracking hug. The ninja distinctively heard the word Kuro-pan, but the rest of the words were foreign to him.

"Dammit! That white manjuu isn't here!" Kurogane shouted for no reason in particular, since Fai couldn't understand a word he was saying either. The mage, who was still clinging to Kurogane, laughed aloud and said something to Chii.

"Hey, what did he say?" the ninja asked Chii.

"He said that he knew you would come to save him, because you love him so much." Chii said, not really paying attention.

"Tell him not to get the wrong idea!" Kurogane shouted, turning red. Chii grinned evilly and said something in Ceres to Fai, who grinned broadly. This made Kurogane very nervous. Damn that beast or whatever she was if she said the exact opposite of what Kurogane had told her to say.


	5. Epilogue

Tsubasa reservoir chronicle, An offer you can't refuse.

Epilogue 

At that moment, a transdimensional portal opened, and Syaoran fell to the ground, followed by Sakura and Mokona. Kurogane used the time of confusion to push Fai off him. The others would never know.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" the mage asked, helping Sakura to her feet.

"Well, Mokona saw Kurogane disappear through a portal, so we went on and found the next feather. It was inside some weird oyster in a seafood restaurant." Syaoran explained.

"But I thought that white manjuu couldn't decide which dimension you go to next." Kurogane asked.

"He can't. We just created a portal and hoped it was the right one." Syaoran said shrugging.

"We always have the most amazing luck. Princess Sakura must be a good luck charm." Fai said grinning, and Sakura giggled. Mokona meanwhile, was doing a hyperactive Mekyo dance in front of Chii, who stared at him.

"It looks like Chii has one of Sakura's feathers." Fai concluded.

"Oh, you mean this here?" Chii asked, pulling out a shiny feather. "I found it, stuck in my hair one day."

"Okay!" Syaoran cheered, grabbing the feather and giving it to Sakura. "Now we can get out of here."

"Just one more thing we have to do." Fai said, turning to Ashura.

Half an hour later Ashura was once again sealed in brand new glass coffin, at the bottom of the celestial pond.

"Don't go slacking off now okay?" Fai said to Chii, who was sitting next to the pond.

"No no, I wont. I'll keep watch for all eternity." Chii said nodding.

"Hey, I just thought of something. Now that the white manjuu is back I can understand you again. But why was I able to speak to Ashura before?" Kurogane asked blankly.

"Ashura is a great sorcerer, and always takes holidays in different dimensions. So he's learned hundreds of different languages." Fai explained.

"Ah… ok…"

"Very well, let's go then. To the next dimension." Syaoran said, stealing the spotlight as usual and acting all brave in front of Sakura.

"Mokona Modoki can't wait!" Mokona squealed, sprouting wings. And off they were.

**The end**

* * *

((A/N: I hope you've enjoyed reading this fanfic, and I'm sorry it's so short. Remember that I love people who leave reviews! (hint hint) )) 


End file.
